Honest Trailer - Gravity
Gravity is the 49th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Keith Blomberg,' Dan Murrell', and''' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2013 science-fiction film Gravity. It was published on February 18, 2014, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 7 seconds long. It has been viewed over 7.9 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Gravity on YouTube "Get ready for 90 minutes of bumping into stuff" '~ Honest Trailers - Gravity Script Prepare for a film so terrifying it will convince an entire generation of kids not to be astronauts: Gravity. You’ve seen it in pulse pounding IMAX 3-D. Now, experience the massive letdown when you watch it on your crappy home television, or iPad, or phone. sighs Oh, man, that's depressing. Please don't watch this movie on your phone. Strap in for an epic visual experience visionary director Alfonso Cuaron spent 4 and a half years meticulously crafting. (Matt Kowalski: "Beautiful, don't you think?") But the dialogue, not so much (Ryan Stone: '“Tell me about the hairy guy, tell me what happened. What happened to the, uh, hairy guy?”) Blast off with the hottest astronauts ever: Ryan Stone, who really shouldn’t be allowed in space. ('Ryan Stone: "What do I do?! What do I do?!" Ryan Stone: “Eenie meenie... Ok, that doesn't sound good."), Matt “George Clooney” Kowalski, a George Clooney-ish pilot with the charm of George Clooney (Matt Kowalski: "I know you never realized how devastatingly good looking I am." Matt Kowalski: “You’re attracted to me, right?” Ryan Stone: "What?"), and Shariff, who’s only there for 5 minutes before his face gets hole punched. Ew. When their simple repair mission literally spirals out of control, you’ll be on the edge of your seat, trying to hold in your barf (spiraling shot Ryan Stone: "Kowalski, I have a visual."). Ugh, I gotta close my eyes. Get ready for 90 minutes of bumping into stuff (Montage of bumping into stuff), and fighting against impossible odds to grab onto stuff. (Montage of reaching for stuff) Whoops! Almost! Stretch! Almost got it! Just a little more! There ya go! Drift through the terrifying silence of outer space where the only sound you can hear is Sandra Bullock explaining the plot. (Ryan Stone: “Seven minutes to get out of here.” Ryan Stone: '“Clear skies with a chance of satellite debris.” '''Ryan Stone: '"Let's go visit the Chinese Station."), '''Shia LaBeouf-ing (Ryan Stone: '"No no no no!" '''Ryan Stone & Shia LaBeouf: '"No no no no!" 'Ryan Stone & Shia LaBeouf: '"No no no no!"), and gasping for air ('Ryan Stone: '"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!") So ride along for a thrilling adventure that will have audiences cheering when our hero finally makes it back to Earth alive - even though we lost the space shuttle... and the International Space Station... and the Chinese Space Station... and the Hubble Telescope... and Facebook.... ('Matt Kowalski: “'Half of North America just lost their Facebook.”).... and made so much debris we won’t be able to leave the Earth for hundreds of years. Guess we won’t be going to Mars anytime soon. Starring: Bullock as Ryan Stone Incompetent Ripley; Clooney as Matt Kowalski Buzz Lightyear; dead body Gus Fring; Countdowns; Timers; Alarms and moving awkwardly through space with bursts of air ''Wall-E''. ''Gravity.'' God, that tracking shot is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. That’s not a joke, I just wanted to make sure it was on the record. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other space movies including ''The Martian, Interstellar, Aliens and 'Alien: Covenant. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Gravity ''has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Mashable called the Honest Trailer "hilarious" and praised it for pointing out the film's "laughable dialogue, poor plot structure and the fact that George Clooney basically plays himself in the movie." JOE agreed with the Honest Trailer that the dialogue could have been better and the movie did indeed make them want to puke. IndieWire said the Honest Trailer was "amusing" and contained many "playful jabs" that prove no movie "is without its faults." io9 wrote that while Screen Junkies "clearly genuinely like" the film, their Honest Trailer was "just as funny" as their videos that mock bad movies. Vulture noted that the "geniuses at Screen Junkies" used the Honest Trailer to wisely recommended viewers don't watch Gravity of a cell phone. Production credits Voiceover narration by Jon Bailey Directed by Andy Signore Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Keith Blomberg, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * Honest Trailer Brings 'Gravity' Out Of Orbit '- Mashable article * 'Video: The honest trailer for 'Gravity' is both honest and hilarious (Spoilers) - JOE article * 'Watch: Try To Hold In Your Barf With Honest Trailer For ‘Gravity’ '- IndieWire article * '‘Gravity’ Gets Spoofed With ‘Honest’ Trailer (VIDEO) ' - Variety article * 'If ‘Gravity’ Got An Honest Trailer '- Huffington Post article * ''Gravity' Honest Trailer: How was Sandra Bullock allowed in space? '- EW article * 'Honest Trailers reveals Gravity is an epic tale of bumping into stuff '- io9 article * 'Here's What the Gravity Trailer Would Look Like If It Were Actually Honest ' - Time article * 'Watch an ‘Honest’ Trailer for Gravity '- Vulture article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:2010s Category:Season 2 Category:Warner Bros.